


Spell on You (Now You're Mine)

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Enchanted Singing, M/M, Magic, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three hundred years, right down to the day, now Pitch is <i>back</i> and there's <i>hell</i> to pay...</p>
<p>"I've put a spell on you, Jack. You'll always be mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell on You (Now You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Hocus Pocus. Happy early Halloween.

"Thank you, Jack…for that _marvelous_ introduction…”

Jack’s eyes fluttered at the soft voice, that accented tone that had always enchanted and terrified him. God, no. Not now. Not _now_ , the kids _needed_ him…

But it was so hard to look away from Pitch when he walked forward, his dark robes flowing behind him as he moved toward the stage where Jack stood, when he smiled like that, in that way that stopped Jack’s heart. It was even harder to look away when he opened his mouth again, words flowing out in a soft, sweet song. “I put a _spell_ on _you_ …and now, you’re mine.”

The polite laughter from the crowd barely broke through Jack’s mind as the dark man came to stand beside him, his strange eyes glowing with that evil magic only he could have. “You can’t stop the things I do… _I’m not lying…_ ”

"Jack, don’t listen!" Jamie’s voice echoed through the room enough to make the boy step back, trying to put distance between him and the sorcerer but it wasn’t working - Pitch followed him, his lips curled around those sharp teeth and his arms wrapping tight around the pale boy’s slight frame. " _It’s been three hundred years,_ Jack. Right down to this day. Have you thought of my offer yet, my dear?”

_Offer?_ The fog in Jack’s mind lifted for a moment, allowing a whisper of thought through: a memory of so long ago, three hundred years past when Pitch had come to him, dark words and silken promises and whispers of power that were enchanting then, enchanting now. And when Jack had spurned him, he had placed a curse upon the boy - to lose the one thing he had always loved and live eternally with his guilt. And the next day his little sister had drowned and Jack….his hair had leeched white, his eyes had turned blue with the mischief of magic, and his heart had stopped….but he was alive. Eternal life. Like Pitch had. Eternal life, with his guilt.

_Will you join me_ , had been the offer. And Jack had said no.

"Jack!" The scream came from two little children and Jack was thrust out of memory, his blue eyes wide when he saw that Pitch had him drawn to himself, their chests pressed together, the crowd watching them. Pitch was still singing, his voice echoing with magic but the children weren’t listening - Jamie and Sophie, their hands were covering their ears and _why was this so important remember, Jack, remember “JACK I’M SCARED" REMEMBER._

"RUN!" Jack’s voice rang out over Pitch’s, just for a moment. "Tooth! North! GET THEM OUT!"

"No, Jack." The boy looked up, his eyes wide with fear as Pitch lowered his face to Jack’s own. "No, let them stay. Let them see, Jack. Let them hear the truth. Because _I put a spell on you, Jack….and you. Are. Mine.”_


End file.
